Fangirl Dreams Part 1: Death Note
by XxMysticMariexX
Summary: When the characters of Death Note come to Canada and run into two crazed fangirls, who are going to an anime convention in Winnipeg, how are they going to react when they end up sharing a hotel room together? AU, suggested yaoi. Rest of summary inside


Summary: When the characters of Death Note come to Canada and run into two crazed fangirls, who are going to an anime convention in Winnipeg, how are they going to react when they end up sharing a hotel room together? This is a story about Light, Misa, L, Watari, Matsuda, Matt, Mello, and Near coming to Canada and running into me and my friend Emily when we go to Winnipeg to attend Ai-Kon an anime convention. The characters try to book a room in a full hotel so Emily and I (who have a room reserved b/c of the con.) offer to let them stay with us. Through-out the entire week Emily and I put the characters through hell (teehee fangirl torture so much fun) but sadly on Monday we have to let them go back home.

Authors Note: So this is actually being written by me and bookworm412 together and we've decided to have seven parts to Fangirl Dreams each part is a different anime, except for part seven which will be a surprise for our readers .

Disclaimer: Neither me no bookworm412 own Death Note, but if we did L wouldn't have died, Light would be an complete bastard, and the two of them would be together. Bookworm412 say if she owned it Matt and Mello would definitely be a couple and there would be much yaoi smex in every episode ...be glad we don't own Death Note lol

* * *

"Ryuzaki, please remind me again why we have to go to Canada? I mean what on earth does this have to do with the investigation anyway?" Light asked as he, Misa, and L walked through the airport terminal with their bags in tow.

"Light, this is the last time I'm going to explain so please pay attention. We are going to Canada to cut you and Misa off completely of getting any information about criminals from Japan. If while we are gone, criminals stop dying I will be one hundred percent sure that you, Light, are Kira and you, Misa, are the second Kira..."

"And if they keep dying, that means we're free right?" Misa interrupted energetically.

"Not exactly," L stated.

"What do you mean not exactly? Wouldn't it prove without a doubt that neither one of us was Kira?" Light shouted, attracting the attention of some of the other people in the airport.

"Light please keep your voice down, this is supposed to be discreet, remember."

"We'd look more discrete if you'd put some shoes on, those people were staring long before I started yelling. You stick out like a sore thumb with your bare feet. And you didn't answer my question."

"No, it would not prove without a doubt the neither of you were Kira, because how can we not be sure you two don't have someone third party killing for you while you're gone?"

"That makes no sense!"

"Discrete," rang L, "now remember that while you were locked up, two weeks went by and no one died. Then suddenly right after your attitude changed, all the criminals, whose names had been released those past two weeks, had suddenly died. We don't know that there wasn't a third person hiding and waiting."

"Again, L, you're making no sense what so ever," growled Light.

Suddenly both L and Misa stopped dead and Light, not noticing this, was jerked to the ground when the chain, handcuffing Light and L together, tightened and stopped moving with him. He stood up and glared at L only to notice the shocked look on Misa's face and the horrified look on L's.

"What!" snapped Light.

"You...just called me...L...in public...are you insane! What if someone had heard you?!"

"Did I really?"

"Yes! And very nearly let the world know who I am!" L glanced around at the people walking by.

"Sorry," Light mumbled getting to his feet. That fall had left his pants covered in dirt he noticed with a sigh.

"Just be careful Light!" Watari warned, totally buried under Misa's bags (which he had _offered_ to carry) "We don't need people to know you and Miss Amane are suspected criminals."

Light just lifted his left hand, jiggling the handcuffs as he did. Watari blushed, realizing the intended remark.

"Yes, well, I'm sure it won't be a problem much longer, " L said, sticking his thumb into his mouth, "we'll be out of the country, so no one will know our names or reasons for leaving. To them we'll be tourists coming to experience the harsh Canadian climate."

"Or that you've escaped a mental institution!" Misa said, twirling her right pigtail with her finger.

"The percentage of that happening is only seventy-eight, much less then a random passerby concluding that we are criminals being escorted to our trial. That has a ninety-two percent chance."

"Whatever Ryuzaki, let's hurry up and get on the plane. The faster we get on, the faster I can ignore you," Light ground out.

"Light, that was uncalled for," Watari scolded as they all walked onto the plane.

"By the way, I think it would make sense if we called ourselves by English names while we're in Canada. Light, your name is now Ryan; Misa, you are Becky; Watari, you'll be Henry; and I'll be Brandon."

"You're not serious are you?" Light asked.

"Very..."

"Why do I have to be Becky, I like Stacy!" Misa interrupted.

"Your name can be Stacy, Miss Amane. Ryuzaki, I think we should hurry up and find a seat sir," Watari commented.

L nodded and walked beside Light to their seat. L sat by the window and Light got the aisle seat. Watari and Misa sat in the seat in front of them. Light immediately put a pair of head phones on and pulled out a book to read. Five minutes later the plane was in the air and on its way to Canada.


End file.
